1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to an apparatus and method for assembling optical components. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to an apparatus and method for assembling an optical source or an optical lens into an optical housing in a power-on state. Further still, embodiments of the invention are directed to an apparatus and method for assembling an optical source or component into a housing in a power-on state, while simultaneously measuring the output of the assembled component to determine an optimal assembly parameter, and also measuring a resulting offset and pointing angle of the assembled component in situ.
2. Description of the Related Art
Assembly of optical components is generally accomplished via simple mechanical operations that may be automated. Although the automation provides for increased throughput and accuracy in the assembly process, the components are nevertheless generally tested after the assembly process to determine if the component is within tolerances. For example, when an optical source, such as a laser, is assembled into an optical housing, the laser is simply mechanically pressed into the housing to a particular depth or position within the housing. Once assembled, the component is tested to determine if the laser is positioned properly for optimal operation, i.e., is the laser positioned properly relative to the focal point. If the laser is determined to be positioned improperly, then the component is discarded. If the component is determined to be within tolerances, then the component is passed through production. Therefore, optical component assembly processes are generally two-step processes, wherein the first step is the assembly and the second step, which is conducted in a separate apparatus, is generally an inspection or quality control step.
Inasmuch as multiple steps require more resources to manufacture components, it is desirable to eliminate the requirement to assemble the component and measure the component in separate apparatuses. Therefore, embodiments of the invention provide a method and apparatus for in situ assembly and measurement of an optical component. Further, embodiments of the invention provide a method and apparatus for adjusting the optical component in accordance with the measuring process to bring the optical component within specified tolerances. Further still, embodiments of the invention provide a method and apparatus for adjusting or tuning the characteristics of an optical component during the assembly process, such that the assembled optical components will have optimal optical characteristics.